Be Strong
by Mercury
Summary: In this romance fic, I never say the characters' names. If you think you want to guess at who it's about, please do! That's the point! My second attempt at Zelda romance. Possible sequel if I get enough people wanting to know what happens or who the chara


-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mmkay, this is it. It's another one of my Zelda romance fics. *blink* Well, okay, so it's the second one.   
  
This fic has a bit of a twist to it: no names are mentioned. I want you, in your reviews, to tell me who you think the 'he' is, and who you think the 'she' is. I have said nothing in the way of descriptions to give it away. I simply want opinions.  
  
I don't own anything except the fic.   
  
The 'he' and the 'she' may be main characters or minor characters, remember. Could be strange, could be obvious. Notice I refer to 'the field' but I do not say which field. ^-^ Enjoy and good luck guessing!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
'Be Strong'  
by Mercury  
  
  
  
He knew a faint glimmer of knowledge related to what had happened. One glimmer, one hope that maybe someone would be able to find him before his likely death from...whatever had injured him.  
  
He knew he was hurting. He knew he had been attacked while wandering the treacherous fields of the land. He didn't remember what had attacked him, and he was having problems making his way through the haze of sleep to the clear light of consciousness.  
  
It was as though his body was floating in a dark pool...he felt suspended in time and space. His mind was far away, and he couldn't seem to latch onto anything, any memory or thought, and keep hold of it for very long.  
  
He felt so stiff, so cold, and so much in pain that it was hard to keep what little consciousness he had within reach.  
  
Presently he knew that someone was cleaning his wounds. He could feel the particularly deep scar across his face being washed with a stinging liquid, and he must have flinched, for then he heard a voice.  
  
The voice was not clear to him, though he knew it to be female from the fact that it was soft and somewhat high-pitched. Nervous, too, he soon realized. As though she was worried about him. He tried to focus on what she was saying.  
  
He could hear some words but couldn't seem to put them together and figure out what she was talking about.  
  
"...Hurt..." He focused on this word until he could recognize another. "...Awake?..."  
  
His mind grasped onto that word. Awake. He wanted to be awake so he could see who his rescuer was, but he could not make himself become in that awakened state. He felt so lost.  
  
Slowly her words began to drift away and he fell into a deeper state of unconsciousness than even before. He could still feel her, now bandaging the deep scars and likely-infected cuts he had recieved, but that was all he was aware of.  
  
She, on the other hand, was very aware of him. She had only seen him flinch once at her touch, and had hopefully asked if he was awake. That was one of her problems: always assuming things too early. Simply seeing him in such a terrible condition made her feel weak at heart, and she had noticed that his face had been slashed. A closer inspection revealed that his eyes had taken most of the damage, and he would likely be rendered blind from the attack.  
  
She had not seen the attack, but had come across him lying in a pool of mud and blood. She had panicked, soon forcing herself to calm down and take him home.  
  
Now he lay in an extra room, very quiet for once and very still. She watched to be sure that he still breathed, and didn't bother to look at the time as she sat with him.  
  
After a long time of simply sitting and occasionally humming, she held his hand tightly and sung to him, in the hopes that he would awaken. She terribly wanted to speak with him, but was afraid to force him awake. She decided that gently rousing him would be the best possible solution.  
  
He was snapped out of his pit of darkness harshly when he heard her clear voice singing and felt her fragile hand grasping his. Then it seemed as though a part of his mind awakened anew and he remembered that there was someone, in this vast world, that he loved. And for a brief instant, he wondered if this was her. Had she found him?  
  
She watched as his eyelids flickered open to reveal once-colored eyes, now clouded with the new blindness that she was afraid he had been cursed with. She touched his face gently and he reacted, though slowly, to the feeling.   
  
He knew his eyes had opened...but he still couldn't see anything. He frantically tried to tell her that something was wrong, but all the sound he could make was a pathetic, soft wail of helplessness.  
  
His mind raced now that it had unfrozen, and his first thought was a question of where he was and who was taking care of him.  
  
She spoke softly to him, and this time he could understand her words. "Don't worry. I'm taking care of you. I know you can't see; that's because whatever attacked you must have blinded you."  
  
He fell silent from his cries of pain and panic while he listened to her.  
  
"I found you lying out in the field...I couldn't leave you there. We're bound together by the heart, you know." She paused. "Wait...you might not recognize me by my voice." At his silence, she knew he couldn't place who she was.  
  
"I'll wait," she told him, "until you know me again."  
  
He strongly wished she would reveal her identity to him...though he vaguely thought her voice did sound familiar. He knew that someday he would remember her. She had said they were 'bound together by the heart'.   
  
Maybe this was the one he loved.  
  
"I'll take care of you until you're better," she promised. "I'll help you walk and talk, and maybe together we can save at least some of your sight."  
  
He sighed softly and closed his eyes again.  
  
"Yes, get some rest," she whispered, fixing the sheets of the bed he was using. "You need to be strong when you try to remember me."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Remember to leave your guess in any review you might write! If enough people want me to, I'll write a sequel (or two ^^;;) and tell who the main characters are--also help the poor guy who's been hurt.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
